


Caring for Others

by LoveGems1



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Adopted Children, F/M, Foster Care, Friendship/Love, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, slight angst, unique relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Zack got Trini pregnant, Tommy helps Trini and Zack, Zack kisses Tommy and continue to have kids with him. Short one-shot
Relationships: Katherine Hillard/Jason Lee Scott, Trini/Other Male Character(s), Zack Taylor/Tommy Oliver - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Caring for Others

Tommy and Zack are laying on the couch, watching their kids playing with each other. Zack smiles, knowing that Tommy is trying to sleep and that the noise will help him. He sees his eyes close and looks back to see their kids playing with each other. Tommy and Zack wanted kids but didn’t like the others to know, or get another person to be a surrogate, so they decided to adopt more or foster care children. 

Mighty Morphin Green and Black knew that they wanted more than two kids, and adopting and fostering is the best way for them to get what they want. They want kids that are troubled and to help them see the good in life. They adopted twelve kids, all troubled, but all wanting love. They fostered twenty-four different kids. 

Instead of each getting presents, the family helps the rest of the kids by giving them food and show them, love. It was what the kids wanted, and Zack and Tommy couldn’t deny the children. They adopted and foster all over the world, and each kid understands that it’s okay to be different; it’s not okay to hurt someone just because they are different. 

Right now, they have two adopted and seven fostering kids at the house. There is a knock on the door, and Zack knows Jason and Kat are coming over and meeting the new bunch of kids. Trini and Lance are also coming over to visit. Zack smiles at seeing Jason and Kat with the kids. The two want kids but can’t have them, so Zack and Tommy help them with adoption and fostering. 

Trini and Lance share custody rights with Zack and Tommy over Shawn and Caleb. Zack slept with both Angela and Trini three months apart, and both got pregnant. Angela told Zack first, and the two got married, were happy when Angela upped and left three days after their fifth kid. Tommy helped Trini raise Shawn and Caleb while assisting Zack with his kids. Trini started dating Lance, and she got pregnant. Lance married her and love having Shawn and Caleb and their siblings. Tommy helped Zack with the kids, when Angela left, adopted them as if they were his. 

Zack got custody of all the kids, and Angela has to ask Zack everything to see them. Most times, the kids don’t want to see her. Tommy tries to be there, and the kids love him for it. One day, Zack kissed him out of the blue, causing Trini and Jason to get involved in calming Tommy down. Lance and Kat helped Zack with the kids. Once the two men talked, Black and Green started a relationship. 

The kids cheered, knowing that Tommy was going to be their other parent. The kids know when their dad (Tommy) is having a rough day and needs some cheering up, while their pops (Zack) takes care of everything that Tommy couldn’t. All of the kids show their dad how much they love him. After a while, more kids started to come in and helped Tommy and Zack becoming dads. 

Trini and Zack are on good teams with each other, and the twins enjoy Zack, but they will always love Tommy as a dad, while Zack would laugh and kiss Tommy, knowing that Tommy’s a great dad. Jason and Kat smile at the love that Zack and Tommy have for each other. Trini and Lance were worried that Tommy wouldn’t find the love he deserves, and to see him with Zack and the kids makes the couple happy.

Trini stayed with Tommy during college and saw how little he cared for himself while seeing how Zack like to take care of people, though it would help them in the long run. It took a while, but Zack and Tommy can tell when the other isn’t their happy self. The kids love being with Zack and Tommy. Trini told Jason what happened, and all six couples help each other out with the kids. Tommy’s asleep, Jason, Kat, Trini, and Lance play with the kids, and Zack holds onto his husband.


End file.
